Feudal Disney Songs
by The Ninja Taco Master
Summary: All your favorite Disney songs, sung by the Inuyasha cast! ^__^ 1st up, Kagome!
1. Kagome: Colors of the Wind

Sooooooooo...This is my 1st new story in a while...Erm...Just read.  
  
(Kagome is trying to tell the dead Kikyou why NOT to drag Inuyasha's soul to Hell)  
  
You think he's just ignorant Inuyasha,  
  
And now that I think about it,  
  
I guess it must be so.  
  
But still you cannot see,  
  
How human he can be,  
  
Now can there be so much that you don't know?  
  
You don't know...  
  
You try to kill him every time you come on,  
  
It's always his soul you wish to claim,  
  
But I know even though he's stupid,  
  
He has a life, has a spirit, has a name...  
  
You think the only people who are considered people,  
  
Are the people who look and think like you!  
  
But if you walk the footsteps of that demon,  
  
You'll learn things you never knew you never knew!  
  
Have you ever seen a half-bred change on a new moon?  
  
Or actually ask the grinning Miroku why he grinned?  
  
Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?  
  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?  
  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?  
  
Come, stop paralyzing people in the forest,  
  
Come taste the yummy Ramen from the Earth  
  
Come look at all the riches all around you,  
  
And for once, not think about causing people hurt!  
  
Sota is my little brother,  
  
Shippo and Sango are my friends!  
  
And we are all connected to each other,  
  
Through a jewel, In which the quest for never ends!  
  
How big will Inuyasha's ego grow?  
  
If you drag him down, then you'll never know!  
  
And you'll never see a half-bred change by a new moon,  
  
For whether we are in the past or the present,  
  
We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains,  
  
We need to paint with all the colors of the wind!  
  
You can kill and lay your soul still,  
  
That's all you own until,  
  
You can paint with all the colors of the wind...  
  
O_O; I'm weird... XD 


	2. Inuyasha: I Just Can't Wait to Be King

Hiya! *sniff* You must really like me guys. Anywhoo...Here's another chappie! Sorry if it's kinda out of date.  
  
[Inuyasha] I'm gonna be a fierce beast,  
  
So enemies better give me some space!  
  
[Sesshoumaru] Well, I've never seen a full fledge demon,  
  
With such a weird looking face!  
  
[I] I'm gonna be the main event  
  
Like no demon was before,  
  
I'm brushing up on knocking down,  
  
I'll be bad to the core!  
  
[S] And thus far, a rather...uninspiring idea has begun,  
  
[I] Oh, I just can't wait to be Demon!  
  
[S] You've got rather a long ways to go, Inuyasha, if you think-  
  
[I] No one will be sayin' do this!  
  
[Kagome] No one will be sayin' be there!  
  
[I] No one sayin' stop that  
  
[S]Well, I never  
  
[K] No one saying see here!  
  
[S] Now, see here!  
  
[I] Free to terrorize all day,  
  
[S] Well, definitely out with that  
  
[I] Free to do it all my way!  
  
*Inuyasha starts... TERRORIZING!!! While, Sess is trying to stop him*  
  
[S] Brother, I think it's time that you and I arrange a heart to heart.  
  
[I] Demons don't need advice from stupid brothers for a start!  
  
[S] If this is where our race is headed, count me out!  
  
Out of service, out of Japan, I wouldn't hang about!  
  
If I let him loose, I surely will be done!!!!!!!  
  
[I] Oh, I just can't wait to be Demon!  
  
Everybody look left *Sess is stomped on random demons*  
  
Everybody look right *Sess is stomped on again*  
  
Everywhere you look *Again*  
  
I'm standin in the spotlight  
  
[S] *who manages to get up* NOT YET!  
  
[Demons] Let's everybody go on and have some fun!  
  
Let's hear it from Kaede and the Hair woman (Yura)!  
  
All new history has begun!  
  
[I] Oh, I just can't wait to be Demon!  
  
Oh, I just can't wait to be Demon!  
  
Oh, I just can't wait to be Demon! 


	3. Inuyasha and Kagome: At the Beginning

Ok, Koneko-Chan; I am not an Inu/Kik; I had first put Kikyou, but I forgot to change it ^^; Anyways, to show that I like the Inu/Kag pairing; I did this song from Anastasia. Ok, it's not Disney, but it's pretty damn close!  
  
Kagome:  
  
We were opposites,  
  
Starting out on a journey,  
  
Never dreaming,  
  
What we'd have to go through.  
  
Now here we are,  
  
And I'm suddenly standin',  
  
At the beginning with you;  
  
Inuyasha:  
  
No one told me,  
  
I was goin' to find someone like you,  
  
Unexpected,  
  
What you did to my heart.  
  
When I had lost hope,  
  
You were there to remind me,  
  
This is only the start!  
  
Both:  
  
And,  
  
Life is a search and I wanna keep goin',  
  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowin',  
  
Life is a search,  
  
Now and forever,  
  
Wonderful journey;  
  
I'll be there when you tell me to stop sitting,  
  
I'll be there when Naraku is through,  
  
In the end I wanna be standin' at the beginning with you.  
  
Kagome:  
  
We were strangers,  
  
On a crazy adventure,  
  
Always searching,  
  
For the Shikon Jewel,  
  
Both:  
  
Now here we stand,  
  
Unafraid of the future,  
  
At the beginning with you;  
  
And,  
  
Life is a search and I wanna keep goin',  
  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowin',  
  
Life is a search,  
  
Now and forever,  
  
Wonderful journey;  
  
I'll be there when you tell me to stop sitting,  
  
I'll be there when the Naraku is through,  
  
In the end I wanna be standin' at the beginning with you.  
  
Inuyasha:  
  
Knew there was somebody somewhere,  
  
That had to have come from the dark,  
  
Now I know my the dream will live on,  
  
I've been waitin' so long,  
  
Both:  
  
We swear we're gonna tear it apart!  
  
And,  
  
Life is a search and I wanna keep goin',  
  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowin',  
  
Life is a search,  
  
Now and forever,  
  
Wonderful journey;  
  
I'll be there when you tell me to stop sitting,  
  
I'll be there when the Naraku is through,  
  
In the end I wanna be standin' at the beginning with you.  
  
And,  
  
Life is a search and I wanna keep goin',  
  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowin',  
  
Life is a search,  
  
And I wanna keep goin' on!  
  
Kagome:  
  
Starting out on a journey!  
  
Both:  
  
And,  
  
Life is a search and I wanna keep goin',  
  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowin',  
  
Life is a search,  
  
In the end I wanna be standin at the beginning,  
  
With you...  
  
(Even Kagome wants to tear Naraku limb from limb, so do I!!! *goes off to kill Naraku*) 


	4. Naraku: In the Dark of the Night

Man...I really like Anastasia lyrics. But I promise I'll start doing Disney lyrics again, probably Lion King. And if you have a request, I'll take it! :)  
  
CR: So...Naraku...Are you ready to sing?  
  
Naraku: Yes........  
  
CR:*sigh* Go...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Naraku is planning to take revenge on Inuyasha; since he didn't complete it before*  
  
Naraku:  
  
In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning  
  
And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be --  
  
It scared me out of my wits --  
  
A demon falling to bits!  
  
Then I opened my eyes  
  
And the nightmare was...me!!!  
  
I was once the greatest man in this area.  
  
When Kikyou chose him she made a mistake!  
  
My curse made both of them pay;  
  
But still that one boy got away!  
  
Little Inuyasha, beware,  
  
Naraku's awake!  
  
Demons:  
  
In the dark of the night evil will find him  
  
In the dark of the night just before dawn!  
  
Aah...  
  
Naraku:  
  
Revenge will be sweet...  
  
Naraku and Demons:  
  
When the transformation is complete!  
  
All:  
  
In the dark of the night  
  
Naraku:  
  
He'll be gone!  
  
I can feel that my powers are slowly returning!  
  
Put on my cloak made of gorilla for that smell!  
  
As the pieces fall into place,  
  
I'll see him crawl into place!  
  
Dasvidanya, Yasha, your grace, farewell!  
  
Demons:  
  
In the dark of the night terror will strike him!  
  
Naraku:  
  
Terror's the least I can do!  
  
Demons:  
  
In the dark of the night evil will brew.  
  
Ooh!  
  
Naraku:  
  
Soon he will feel that his nightmares are real.  
  
All:  
  
In the dark of the night  
  
Naraku:  
  
He'll be through!  
  
Naraku:  
  
In the dark of the night  
  
Evil will find him  
  
Find him!  
  
Ooh!  
  
In the dark of the night terror comes true.  
  
Doom him!  
  
Naraku:  
  
My boy, here's a sign --  
  
Naraku and Demons:  
  
It's the end of the line!  
  
All:  
  
In the dark of the night...  
  
In the dark of the night...  
  
In the dark of the night...  
  
Naraku:  
  
Come my minions,  
  
Rise for your master,  
  
Let your evil shine!  
  
Find him now,  
  
Yes, fly ever faster  
  
All:  
  
In the dark of the night...  
  
In the dark of the night...  
  
In the dark of the night...  
  
Naraku:  
  
He'll be mine!  
  
----------------------------  
  
*Naraku miraculously does a good job*  
  
CR: O_O;  
  
Naraku: *smirks and walk off*  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Kagome: Ok, Inuyasha! Ready to face Naraku?  
  
Inuyasha(who has been watching Naraku's singing): No! O_O; *rocking back and forth* Can't sleep...Naraku will get me... 


End file.
